


illegitimate visions

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Gay Panic, Hair-pulling, Kang Taehyun is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook, Minor Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: since his last relationship, taehyun's been interested in trying something new.he just never expected that his test subject would be someone so...familiar.ornamjoon catches taehyun doing something not-so-professional in an empty dance studio.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	illegitimate visions

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: ok this time i didn't use a photo that would contain joonie's actual outfit in the story...but i just had to use this because god, he is so cute.

namjoon.

my heartbeat was racing, and as soon as i released my next breath, i closed my eyes.

_this dance is taking so much of my energy._

i could feel a few strands of hair sticking to my sweaty forehead, and it felt like i was cold and hot all over. my t-shirt was starting to feel like a second skin because of how much sweat i had on my back and chest. my cheeks were most likely tinted pink because of how much blood was rushing to my head. at least i wasn't sick.

"okay, again! we got this."

jungkook's voice made my eyes fly open.

i blinked a few times and turned around to face him, seeing the maknae comb his hair back with his fingers in the middle of the dance studio.

this morning we had been given a free day, and also a message that we weren't the only ones.

the boys of tomorrow by together were free too, and just as soon as i got out of my bed, i received a text in the groupchat. choi beomgyu was asking if we wanted to bond and hang out with him, taehyun and soobin in the dance studio. jungkook had replied almost instantly, sending a smiley face emoji and voluntelling me and jin-hyung to go with him. why he picked us, i don'y know.

so here we are, sweating our asses off while having fun together. i just wish i didn't feel so...out of it.

"namjoon-hyung, are you okay?...you know you could always get water if you need it, or anything." jungkook pointed out, gesturing towards the cooler in the corner of the room.

i could feel everyone else's eyes on me--even though they were in different parts of the room. jungkook was still looking at me with a worried gaze. all of them were probably waiting for me to do something this time...ask for a water bottle, instruct the next dance move, or to faint, i don't know. their nervous eyes were drilling through my skin. and they had only come here because they wanted to spend their free day together.

im a leader and a hyung...i _shouldn't_ be so out of it.

"sorry, yeah...i'm okay. just...lost track for a second. my bad." i finally replied. luckily, i received a few smiles and nods in response.

"maybe we _should_ take a break, now that i think about it...i'm pretty sure everyone got that move down anyway." jungkook spoke up again. a collective sigh sounded through the room. jungkook took out his phone, most likely to check the time so we wouldn't be slacking off for too long. jin-hyung punched his fist toward the ceiling out of the corner of my eye. a bright smile broke out on his lips.

"yah! let's get food at the snack place!" he exclaimed, eliciting relieved laughter from every person in the studio. jin-hyung laughed too, but then he did that thing where he stopped laughing and put on a poker face. that only made us laugh louder.

as he sauntered towards the door, jungkook stepped towards me with an outstretched hand. i turned to him as soon as it touched my shoulder.

"are you really okay, hyung? you look almost as pale as yoongi-hyung," he teased with a playful smirk.

"yeah. i guess sleep just really wants to pull me under today," i reasoned with a small shrug. jungkook nodded.

"i feel that. it's like i haven't had a really good, stable amount of sleep these past few days...there really is a lot to prepare for."

i hummed in agreement. the new album is beautiful in every way, and i can't wait for the whole thing to come out along with more of its photos and videos--but the workload leading up to its release is always tough on our bodies. at least we have our army to keep us more motivated.

"are you coming with us, hyung?"

jungkook and i looked to the left and saw beomgyu, who was a few feet away from the door. jin-hyung and soobin were also patiently waiting for us to respond. _wait a second._ i furrowed my eyebrows when i spotted taehyun sitting on one of the benches, typing away on his phone and casually brushing his fingers through his bangs.

"what about you, taehyun?" i called out, seeing the brunette's head whip up in surprise. for a second, his big eyes met mine, but then he shrugged and looked between me and the people by the door.

"no, i'm alright. i ate enough before this," he answered. i nodded, then started walking with jungkook to the others.

after one last check in case anyone left anything in the room, i closed the door behind all of us and headed out into the hallway.

our voices echoed through the mildly empty hall, dance- and music-related lingo bouncing off the walls. then i heard jin-hyung talking to soobin about his favorite pastime, and i could also hear beomgyu talking to jungkook about the cyphers. i walked with my hands tucked into my short pockets, patting the heated skin on my thighs with every step.

"what's _your_ favorite cypher, hyung?" beomgyu suddenly turned his head to me, and i saw jungkook peering around him to see my reaction.

"hm...i think it would have to be cypher part two. yoongi-hyung worked so hard to perfect his rap so i applaud him on that," i explained. beomgyu nodded, turning back to jungkook and playfully raising his eyebrows as if to say i-told-you-so.

"does anyone want to split a samanco with me for dessert? i'm craving something sweet." jin-hyung's bubbly voice reached my ears. to his left, soobin immediately reached out and placed a hand on jin-hyung's forearm, drawing his attention and nodding. i smiled at the sweet exchange. _seems like txt and bts are getting more and more comfortable with each other. that's good._

i looked to my right at the empty space while the two pairs walked ahead of me. for a moment i wondered what me and taehyun would be talking about if he went with us.

"yes...kimchi ramyeon!" beomgyu sing-songed when he opened the door to the snack and living area. jungkook, who had been walking alongside him, chuckled a little before stepping in after him. we followed suit, seeing a few staff milling around the room and near the snack table. what got my attention was the unfamiliar platter of ham and cheese. but the unfamiliarity didn't stop jin-hyung from grabbing a bowl full of them.

"oh my god, soboro bread?! oh my god!" soobin's excited gasps brought a smile to my face. he had been standing next to jin-hyung, but then he darted over to grab a napkin and a hearty piece of the bread. jin-hyung's windshield wiper laugh was then heard across the room. i could see his amused facial expression out of the corner of my eye, and then i saw him wrap an arm around soobin's shoulders while the younger boy bit into his food.

there's definitely something different about them...i can't put my finger on it. why can't i put my finger on it?

i walked closer to the snack table and picked up one of the strawberry muffins, biting into the sweet and relishing in the sugary flavor. eating this was definitely better than starting to worry about things, even though a muffin was quick to be eaten.

i could hear one of the sofas in the room calling my name, and i didn't hesitate to respond to its call. i sank into one of the seats and reclined, crossing my legs and pulling out my phone with my free hand.

after a few minutes of mindlessly scrolling through tweets and my friends' instagrams, i sighed and dropped my phone into my lap.

jin-hyung and soobin were still talking animatedly near the snack table, now feeding each other bites of food and sampling from every single item. _it's like they're food critics who don't take their job seriously_ , i thought to myself in amusement. _or maybe it's just because of how close they're getting...?_

i then let my eyes wander over to jungkook and beomgyu, who were sitting at one of the tables and talking about who knows what.

the thing that really got my attention was when jungkook slid an arm around beomgyu's neck, but before i could think anything of it, jungkook raised his cellphone and i realized that he was just taking a selca. _oh. okay._

_but what is up with this new closeness between these two pairs? what is going on?_

"hey, joon-ssi," one of the noona's voices made my ears perk up.

"hi! did you need something?"

"do you want to help me with carrying this to--oh my god!"

before i could pull myself together and actually look in her direction, i felt an extremely cold liquid splash onto my shoulder and upper back. i gasped in shock, whirling around to see the noona picking up the fallen cup from the couch.

"i'm so sorry, joon-ssi, i didn't mean to," she chuckled, shaking her head at herself. i giggled a little, waving it away like a fly.

"you're perfectly fine, it's just water. no problem."

the real problem was that the water on my shoulder was seeping down, down onto my chest. and soon enough, my shirt is going to be see-through. _i need my jacket_. i looked to my left, but the realization dawned on me. i had failed to remember to take my jacket from the studio. i mentally slapped myself in the face, side-stepping the noona and then advancing towards the door.

"where you heading to, namjoon?" jin-hyung asked, him and soobin locking eyes with me because my heavy footsteps had interrupted their delightful conversation. at once, i grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled it out a little bit so it wouldn't stick to my skin as much. since, according to army, some of my form-fitting outfits had accentuated my chest more than i wanted them to.

"i just need to go back to the studio for a sec, i left my jacket." i rushed, grabbing the doorknob and pulling to open the door. shit. it's a push.

i heard jin-hyung's windshield wiper laugh again as i finally got through the doorway, not even having the energy to laugh with him or think about how embarrassing my mistake was. oh well...at least no one else is in this hallway right now. i'd probably shoot them a glare by accident because of how exhausted i'm getting.

i took in the silence of the hallway, almost feeling bad that i had to disrupt it by walking back to the studio.

the shirt was definitely attracting more of the cold air, making me shiver and feel weirdly hot at the same time. maybe it was because i still had the heat from the dance earlier.

i reached up and peeled the bottom of the shirt off my skin, deciding to raise it away from my chest until my jacket was over it. the cold fabric was worse than just drying my skin with the air.

i started to let out a sigh as i reached towards the door with one hand, but the sigh was cut short.

_oh my--fuck._

i tightened my grip on the door handle before it could slip out of my fingers. i stepped in front of the crack between the door and the doorway. my pupils were blown wide. the door handle was starting to dig into my skin because of my death grip.

taehyun was still sitting on the bench, but he wasn't on his phone anymore...

...instead...

"n-namjoon-hyung--" _oh my god, did he just...moan my name?_

my focus faltered for a second because of that, but then i got it back quickly. and oh my god, yes, this really was happening right in front of my eyes. this wasn't a joke. this wasn't a hallucination.

i was really seeing kang taehyun sitting on the bench in an empty studio, with one hand in his boxer shorts and his other hand on the bench's surface, his head tilted back with his long, flawless neck exposed. the waistband of his sweatpants was pulled down mid-thigh, just enough so he could...make the slide easier and without restraint.

inside, i felt the need to call out to him, to tell him i was there, that he wasn't alone...but my voice just wasn't working. it was like my vocal cords were just...blocked. i couldn't make any sound at all. all i could do was stand in the crack of the door, watching him going at it, making him feel good with one hand and whatever thoughts were occupying his brain.

it felt like a minute has passed, with me just staring at him wide-eyed, but then i started being aware of my surroundings again. taehyun's occasional moans were filling the room and flooding into the hallway. _shit. no one could hear this. this would be more embarrassing for him than me._

i whirled my head left and right, checking the hallway and seeing that we had both been lucky. no one was outside any of the doors, no one had opened any of them. and thank god there was only one entrance to this studio. the one i was occupying. but i knew the door would have to close soon, or else taehyun's...his moans...would be loud enough to reach someone else's ears.

i was at a loss.

my choices were...to close the door and leave and just forget about the jacket. to close the door _behind_ me and get my jacket _and_ risk taehyun seeing me. and...to stay standing in this doorway and risk his sounds reaching someone else outside.

the pros and cons of closing the door and just leaving were clear: taehyun would be left alone and undisturbed, but then that would make the risk of someone _else_ catching him, maybe someone worse than me and we definitely can't have that. the pros and cons of entering the room and getting my jacket was that i wouldn't have to worry about my now-transparent shirt, but taehyun might see me and a weirder situation would arise. the pros and cons for the last option was just that...

...someone else might catch both of us, and it would be extremely awkward for _both_ of us, not just taehyun.

i would not know how to deal with it if someone asked me why i was watching one of my _dongsaengs_ jacking off. _dongsaeng_. why did i have to think about that? this just makes the whole matter worse...

but i had to settle with the best choice i could think of.

i took a deep breath and held it, stepping between the door and the doorway and into the studio. _goddammit, taehyun, why here and now?_

i closed the door behind me with the quietest click i could muster. then i turned back to taehyun.

and his huge, expressive eyes fell directly onto mine.

"namjoon-hyung."

his voice wasn't low, or shy, or anxious at all. _what the fuck..._

he wasn't even shying away or putting his package back in the box. _did i really just think that?_

"um...sorry...i just needed to get my jacket...?" _how did he even have the strength to make his voice sound stronger? i probably sound like a weird cat trying to meow for the first time._

"it's fine, i...i just...need to tell you something."

i was standing statue-still, grateful that i wasn't holding up my wet shirt and exposing my skin anymore. but now the wet fabric would highlight my chest more... _i should probably move into a more casual position, or at least draw attention to something else?_ i tucked my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants and bit my bottom lip thoughtfully.

apparently, there was no need to divert his attention, because taehyun was still staring right into my eyes.

"what'd you wanna tell me?" i asked. _whatever you do, namjoon, just don't look down. don't look down._

"i was...thinking about you. and i don't know what to do about it but i...i want you to help me with something." _god, he's so straightforward...but, his bias isn't even...doesn't he like jungkook? this is so strange..._

okay namjoon. this is it. 

you're his hyung and he's just asking you for advice or something like that. this is simple. you've _definitely_ done something like this before. sure, you never do it so out in the open, but what matters is that you're his _hyung._ he needs you. however weird that feels...he really does need _you._

he needs you to be confident. he needs you to be content and mature. he needs you to...

"...could i suck you off?"

i swallowed down the words i was about to say. nearly choked on them. _what?_

for a second i thought taheyun was joking, but what the _hell_...this has been going on for so long, this can't even be a joke anymore. this is too far in. and again, taehyun's eyes were baring deep into me like he could read my thoughts. i chewed on my bottom lip nervously, reminding myself that yes, i was the older person here. i should be...there for him.

but boy, was this something so out of the ordinary.

i glanced at my jacket that was right on the end of taehyun's bench. how coincidental. i parted my lips, getting ready to say something in reply, but once i locked eyes with him again an unexpected vision washed right through my brain. i blinked frantically.

i had just envisioned taehyun on his knees, his jaw slack, his eyes tearing up. and on the edge of his bottom lip was a drop of white. his breathing was fast, his gasps short. 

and the image went straight to my dick.

it felt like i had just put my finger in an electric socket and kept it in there for a few seconds. my eyes grew wide, and something inside me switched on.

_shit. i don't want to...hurt him._

"taehyun, i..." _definitely didn't want to pull him into something that he didn't want to do._ now my eyes fell on his figure, how open his legs were and how one hand was absentmindedly wrapped around his shaft. it was still moving...slowly, but surely. when taehyun noticed my hard stare, he let out a small moan.

was he getting off because of me watching? oh my...

"please, namjoon-hyung," taehyun persisted. his voice was a bit softer now. like, seeing my stare made him feel a litte weaker. _wow._ "there doesn't have to be any ties."

"i don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." wow. a full sentence. _good job, namjoon. now tell him enough so he'll know._ "i tend to be...more than what my partners expect. i don't want to..."

"i don't _care_!" taehyun whined.

_okay. that's it._

"i'm not going to hold back..." i sighed, letting go of my anxiety for his sake. _we really are too far into this anyway...i don't think it'll hurt if we go farther until the end._

here we go.

"the reason why i'm here jacking off in the first place is because of you, n-namjoon-h-hyung," _shit, he's stammering...he can't control his voice..._

taehyun was moving his hand a little faster now, his eyes trained on mine. _he's gotta be the hottest exhibitionist i've ever seen in my life, and i've never even met an exhibitionist before_.

at least, not that i know of.

"really...?" i breathed, taking a few steps closer. _god, how long will i be able to contain myself?_

"y-you're so t-tall, and your voice is so deep, and, and..." taehyun was losing control.

_and i am too._

"tell me more, taehyun."

i was standing right next to him now.

his strokes were only getting faster.

his strokes need to _stop._

i reached out with my right hand, and it clamped around taehyun's wrist before i could even blink. my left hand grabbed his chin and moved his head up to face me.

"you really want me to let go?"

one question.

"y-yes, namjoon-hyung. p-please."

_the right answer._

breathlessly, speedily, i shoved his right leg off the bench and sat down on the bench's surface, pushing my crotch right against his and grinding down hard.

taehyun's head fell back in front of me, not holding back anymore. his needy moans reached my ears as i grinded my clothed dick against his naked one, feeling how hard it was even though fabric was still separating us. _i hope he could feel how hard i was, too._

i leaned forward and grabbed the back of his head with one hand, digging my fingers into his scalp and pulling just enough to touch his forehead against mine. he made eye contact with me and suddenly, our surroundings disappeared and we were the only people in the whole world.

taehyun's hips were twitching against mine, and i could tell he was so frazzled and confused whether he should grind against me or move away. but i knew that was just his instinct.

he wanted me to take control.

he was a natural at being submissive, and the embarrassment i had in my next words flew away like it never existed.

"you want me to put my cock in your mouth, pretty boy? huh?" i growled, feeling the head of taehyun's dick twitching against the fabric of my sweats. taehyun nodded frantically.

"p-plea--"

"patience is a virtue," i stated, pulling his head to the left and then attaching my lips to his neck. he smelled like fresh peaches. _how the fuck does he smell so good?_

i explored the flawless patch of skin with my tongue, sucking just enough to make taehyun moan even louder. his lips were right next to my ear. _bless him._

"you gonna undo my pants for me, taehyun?"

"y-yes..." his voice trailed off. i moved back enough to lock eyes with him. _he was waiting for...a name. a title._

"daddy." i groaned under my breath.

"yes...daddy." _perfect._

i let go of his hair so fast, he nearly fell back onto the bench if it wasn't for me wrapping my arms around his waist in time. then, he leaned forward and shifted so i was the one leaning back.

taehyun placed his hands on my shoulders, and i could feel his heated fingers tracing down the wet fabric of my shirt. his fingers were so gentle, but it felt like he was pressing down hard with them and imprinting them into my chest. maybe i wanted to see what it looked like, taehyun's finger marks on my skin. i let out a sharp breath as he moved down, down, down until his digits reached the band of my sweats.

the bow was undone in the blink of an eye, and before i knew it, taehyun had slid my hard cock out into the open air.

i reached one hand behind me so i wouldn't fall back, and then used my other hand to grip the strands of his hair again.

"you gonna do good for me?"

"yes daddy, yes," he replied almost instantly. taehyun stretched out his long fingers and was about to wrap them around my shaft, but i stopped him with a low 'no'.

"your mouth, tae. your mouth."

taehyun nodded and hummed in reply, and before he could say or do anything else, i stuck two fingers into my mouth and sucked. taehyun watched me with confused eyes, but then i lowered them to my cock. i made it slick with saliva so both of us would get what we wanted.

"okay taehyun. open those pretty lips for me." i ordered, furrowing my eyebrows and seeing taehyun lick his lips ever so slowly. _god, he's so fucking cute and sexy..._

he kept his eyes on me as he finally lowered his head, and as soon as i felt his lips wrap around the head of my cock, i let in a sharp breath. _hold out, hold out, hold out..._

"fuck, _babe_ \--" the pet name slipped out.

taehyun _whimpered_.

and i could feel the vibrations of his voice shooting down my cock. 

the urge to grab his head and hold him down while fucking into his mouth was making me go crazy, but i distracted myself by looking down past taehyun's head. his cock was most likely pressed between his chest and the surface of the bench, probably leaking and twitching like mad. _damn, that's so hot._

"i control your head, okay taehyun? if you need me to stop just pinch me," i said, some of my words separated by pants. taehyun, who was closing his eyes, hummed a response and made the pleasure go up another level. i threw my head back and groaned, feeling precum spill out of my cock and...right into his mouth. and taehyun visibly swallowed.

i focused on carding my fingers through his hair and keeping my balance stable, and then i finally started pushing his head down.

_and it seemed like taehyun's gag reflex didn't exist._

i watched in bewilderment as i pushed his head down, slowly but confidently, all the way down until his nose touched the space between my waist. i bit down on my bottom lip, doing an experimental roll of my hips.

"o-oh my g-god," i moaned out loud, seeing the look in taehyun's eyes. his tongue was expertly moving across my cock, licking up and down the shaft and around the head as if he was born to do this. fuck it. he really was. and still, he didn't gag and his throat didn't constrict around me. fuckfuckfuck.

i gently pulled his head up and off my dick, checking his eyes and his lips.

"you're okay?"

he nodded.

" _use_ me, namjoon-hyung."

and that was all i needed.

taehyun's lips circled around my cock again, and this time i started bucking my hips up and fucking his mouth with a slightly faster pace.

the combined sound of my moans and taehyun's occasional whimpers was all i could hear. every time i thrusted up, taehyun swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and drew more precum out of it. i couldn't help but groan as taehyun moaned in front of me, especially when i noticed that one of his hands were underneath his chest and moving up and down his dick.

_he was getting off on me controlling him and fucking his mouth._

taehyun's lips were slick with precum by then, making the slide even wetter and more irresistible. each breath i took was more raspy than the ones earlier, when we were still bonding with each other and dancing in front of the mirror. but the difference between the two situations made everything more excellent.

now he was taking my whole cock into his mouth with every thrust, expertly swirling his tongue around the tip of my cock and then widening his mouth to fit everything inside. he was going down so much to the point where the _head of my cock_ entered his throat with every thrust, and the tightness was so overwhelming. and i let taehyun know that by feeding him with praises and compliments.

'you're beautiful.'

'you're doing so good for me.'

'you're perfect.'

when taehyun's whimpers grew louder, and the movements of his head were getting more sloppy, i knew we were both dangerously close.

"you want me to cum in your mouth, baby? huh?" each word was more breath than syllable. "you want me to fill up that pretty mouth of yours with my cum while you keep sucking my cock?"

all taehyun could do was whine around my cock in response, speeding up his head until i wasn't even able to control his movements anymore. i knew he was putting in so much work just because he was bobbing his head so fast, and both of his hands were already occupied: to beat himself off and to hold my waist for dear life. _my baby's so good._

"cum with me." i ordered, and taehyun hummed instantly.

"3...2...1... _cum_."

my mind blanked the fuck out.

the pleasure was over-the-top, sparks shooting behind my eyes and making my hips shake with the aftershocks. but i still kept my eyes on taehyun, because he was _beautiful._

in the midst of my blackout, taehyun had started fucking into his hand and moaning loudly around my cock, even while cum was still shooting out of it. i could feel his tongue licking up all the cum, and i felt his throat constrict around me as he _swallowed_. that almost made me blackout again.

"y-you...di-didn't have to..." i panted.

taehyun sat up slowly, raising the hand that had been on my hip up to his lips. he swiped the saliva off of them with the back of his hand, his pants still making their way through his fingers and reaching my ears.

"i wanted to." he commented, and i looked down at his cock.

his left hand was still wrapped around it even while it was softening up, cum covering his fingertips and the back of his hand. i looked at taehyun's face. _i was looking at an angel._

i locked eyes with him, but i could see that his gaze wasn't as needy anymore. instead, he looked so...innocent. and soft.

before i could think logically about what i was going to do, my body was leaning forward and my lips were pushing against his.

"thank y--"

a quick knock on the door broke my sentence in half. _fuck, shit, cra--_

"i _knew_ it." i know that voice! fuck!

"jin-hyung!" i shouted, breaking apart from taehyun and whirling my head to look at the door.

but jin-hyung wasn't the only one standing there.

"soobin-hyung..." taehyun said slowly, and everyone's eyes fell onto the taller boy standing next to jin.

"no. STOP." jin-hyung's voice was loud enough to make us feel worried. i squeezed my eyes shut, imagining what we must look like to him. he probably thinks we're crazy. animals. weird-ass people. and both of our dicks were still out. good thing we were soft already or it would have been weirder. i spoke, keeping my eyes closed so i wouldn't have to look at his and soobin's questioning stares.

"i n-need to talk to y--"

"no. it's _okay._ " jin-hyung cut me off. i didn't speak again, my eyes flying open. _what does he mean by 'okay'? what the hell?_

"joon-ssi..."

jin-hyung was stepping farther into the room, and soobin pulled the door shut behind them. he locked it. _god, he's smarter than me. he should be the one with the iq of 148._ "we _all_ need to talk."

"once jungkook and beomgyu come back...we should have a whole discussion," soobin added.

**Author's Note:**

> *exhales loudly* amazing.
> 
> finally a change from sex in a bathroom :'''')
> 
> in the next story, they're all gonna have that talk. then maybe we'll have something less smutty and more angsty. i don't know...lol it's still TBD. but one thing's for sure. it's gonna be great :)


End file.
